


Two For Joy

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Bittersweet, Embrace, Emotional, F/M, First Crush, Flashbacks, I'm no better than sempai, Magpies, Sad, discussions about love and happiness, happiness, jim 641, lokileah, magpie rhyme, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He knew this feeling; it was difficult to pin down, but he <strong>knew</strong> he had experienced it before. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Takes place during JIM 641 </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For Joy

A scattering of street lamps dimly lit the night sky as the two children turned off from the main road towards the deserted lane. They walked slow. The girl led the way with her head held high, solemn, and full of purpose. The boy lagged a few steps behind her with his head down; a poor attempt to mask his worry and grief.

A bird's caw pierced the air. Loki shivered as it reached his ears. His limbs tensed and jutted in, forcing his head up. His heart raced. He squeezed his eyes tight and felt them sting. Small puffs of air warmed the tip of his nose and cheeks. His lip trembled as he tried not to think about what would happen when they reached the end of the lane. One misstep made him zone back. He stopped, opened his eyes, and looked directly at Leah for the first time in hours.

Loki was an attentive boy. Nothing ever was glanced over, every single detail was important, and even the small things that people missed popped out at him like a sore thumb. For a god of mischief as crafty and cunning as he, it came to him like second nature. Yet as he gazed at Leah, he noticed that something was _different._

Her features were the same. She had gotten a little taller but otherwise she had not changed a bit from the day he first met her. But there was something about how she held herself: the way her long raven hair flowed behind her, how the dull yellow light from above made her pale skin shine, a brightness in her emerald green eyes that filled him with a strange happiness that almost made him forget that they didn't have long. Confused, he placed a hand on his chest, feeling how much his heartbeat had slowed from its frantic pace, and how _calm_ he was. He knew this feeling; it was difficult to pin down, but he _knew_ he had experienced it before.

_The two of them were sitting out on the grassy area in front of Leah's cave that overlooked the town below. It was a gorgeous view, but neither of them were taking it in. She had occupied herself with a blade of grass, twisting it between her fingers. Loki had his eye on his bird Ikol, who was pecking at the ground in search of some juicy worms to eat._

_"Do you know what they say about magpies?" Loki piped up._

_"What?" There was a cool look in her emerald eyes._

_" **One for sorrow. Two for joy.** One magpie is a bad omen. If you see two, it's good."_

_"How oddly fitting. It explains all the misfortune that follows you. You keep such unlucky company," she said flatly as she glanced over at Ikol._

_"Not everything has been bad. I mean if it wasn't for Ikol, all of the stuff I've gotten into wouldn't have happened. And I wouldn't have met you. You're not unlucky," Loki said._

_She sighed. The blade of grass fell from her fingers back to the ground. His eyes followed her fingers._

_"You know what else? Some people use two magpies to symbolize a couple's love for each other."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. It's popular on wedding cards. Too sappy and cheesy for my tastes, and they're all the same. Two little magpies sitting in a tree," Loki trailed off with a chuckle. She did not laugh._

_"But it's weird if you think about it," Loki continued. "Because **two for joy** doesn't mean anything romantic. It's just one of those things where people associate love with happiness without giving much thought to it. I mean they're fickle. They delude themselves into being happy just because they believe infatuation is love. So why do they throw their 'I love yous' and 'you make me happy's' around to the first person who sweeps them off their feet? Shouldn't it be for someone you truly care about?"_

_"People are desperate. They live a short life and die. Very few people find true happiness with another. Most of them only realize what could have been when it's too late," Leah said._

_"But what if you'd know you'd be happy with someone who felt the same? Like, say two itty-bitty magpies flew up to you, chirping the name of your intended one to be at the top of their little lungs. Flower petals are falling everywhere, the bees are buzzing, and there's a heavenly choir for good measure. Would you take that chance?" He asked with pizazz._

_"That's ridiculous," her stoic expression gave way to a smile. A flush crept across her cheeks as she began to laugh. He burst into a grin as he watched. He noticed how her eyes had brightened up, how the wind mussed her hair about as she titled her head back. A warmth stirred in his chest. He felt **happy.** It was a no easy feat for him to relate to others, especially someone as guarded as Leah. But here she was, giggling away at a silly joke he made. He had made her **laugh.** He made her **smile.** It filled him with **joy** to see her so happy, and that he could **share** that with her. And for a moment, Loki wished that this moment could last forever: the two of them laughing together, his arm around her shoulder, gazing up at the sky, overwhelmed by an indescribable bliss because she just looked so---_

He **knew.** His knuckles brushed against the tears on his cheeks, he stood up straighter, and the hum in his throat came out not as a sob, but as a yell:

"Leah!"

She turned around with a puzzled expression. Not even thinking, he started towards her, his heartbeat picking up again, but this time, not from the fears that loomed over them.

"Loki?" She asked.

He closed his eyes and embraced her. To his surprise she did not pull away; her hands took place on his back, her long hair brushed against the sides of his crown, and her forehead dangled inches away from the top of his head. He opened his eyes again and pulled back slightly to meet her gaze. 

"Two for joy," he whispered softly.

Her watery green eyes lit up. With a sob she broke into a smile and something like laughter hummed in her throat. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes were puffy, and strands of hair got onto her forehead, yet Loki couldn't stop staring with the biggest smile on his face. She was happy again, perhaps for the last time in the few hours they had left, and he wanted to cherish it, her happiness, his happiness. Because this moment, especially her, was… 

_Beautiful_


End file.
